


I wanna be your girlfriend

by ttaeddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaeddybear/pseuds/ttaeddybear
Summary: Historia inspirada en I wanna be your girlfriend de Girl in RedLa historia transcurre en Oslo, Noruega, donde dos estudiantes de secundaria y mejores amigas, Rose y Hanna, se encuentran a puertas de terminar la escuela y empezar su vida universitaria. Rose, es bastante introvertida e insegura pero tiene una gran pasión por el dibujo y la pintura. Por otro lado, Hanna es bastante atrevida y segura de sí misma y una de las mejores estudiantes del curso. Juntas se complementan la una a la otra y tienen una amistad muy cercana. Los problemas comienzan cuando Rose es consciente de sus sentimientos por Hanna.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo tiene el titulo de una canción que tiene relación con lo que sucede a través de este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush - Tessa Violet

Toda la casa se encontraba en silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la televisión sonando en el cuarto de Hanna. Era un viernes y como de costumbre Rose se encontraba ahí. Ambas amigas se encontraban sentadas en la cama frente al televisor concentradas viendo la película de animación japonesa, envueltas en la trama demasiado ocupadas para notar que casi eran las 2am. Rose siempre tuvo una fascinación por el anime, en específico aquellas películas de fantasía como lo son las películas producidas por Studio Ghibli. Siempre que veía una película nueva se lo comentaba a Hanna, y ella como buena mejor amiga, escuchaba todo lo que Rose tenía por decir. A pesar de que a Hanna nunca le llamaron la atención las películas de anime, ella disfrutaba escuchar a Rose hablar de algo con tanta pasión y admiración. En esta ocasión Rose llevaba varias semanas hablando de esta película de la que muchos hablaban en internet y que había sido elogiada por tener una increíble trama, una animación bastante realista que hacía que uno se encuentre sumergido y ensimismado en la película y su bellísima banda sonora. Rose le había casi rogado a su mejor amiga que viera "Your name" con ella y que no se arrepentiría de nada. Pero Hanna estaba casi convencida que se trataría de otra típica historia romántica y cursi más. Y aunque Rose no sea una fanática de las historias románticas, esta película le encantaba ya que era diferente. "Your name" era casi como si estuvieras viendo un sueño, la trama no solo se basaba en una historia de amor sino en una fantasía que envolvía a ambos personajes principales. Sin contar que la animación estaba tan bien hecha y era tan realista que Rose no podía dejar de admirarla. Los escenarios en los que se desarrollaba la película eran preciosos y tenían a Rose impresionada. De tanto insistir Hanna acepto y así fue como decidieron ver la película aquel viernes que acostumbraban a verse.

“¿Estas llorando?” Rose preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga. Ya faltaba poco para que acabara la película y estaban en la mejor parte de ella.

“¡Claro que no! Te dije que estas historias cursis no me afectan en lo absoluto” Dijo Hanna cubriéndose la cara con su cabello rubio para evitar que la vea llorar.

“¡Oh por dios! ¡Realmente estás llorando!”

“¿¡Qué esperas de mí!? ¿No acabas de ver lo qué pasó?”

“Lo sé, la he visto cinco veces y cada una de ellas lloro como si fuera la primera, es solo que... no esperaba que tu lloraras” Dijo Rose mientras secaba sus lágrimas sabiendo que esto le correría todo el rímel de sus pestañas.

“Ponle pausa” Rose pausó la película para evitar que se perdieran de la mejor parte.

“Míranos Rose, estamos un viernes en la noche en mi casa llorando mientras vemos anime, no me esperaba este escenario a mis 19 años”

“¡Hey! Es buen anime”

“No lo voy a negar, la historia me ha atrapado hasta al punto de hacerme llorar”

“Te dije que te gustaría”

Hanna revisó la hora en su celular para darse cuenta que era bastante tarde. “Son las 2am, deberíamos terminar de verlo ya” Sin decir más Rose reanudó la película para terminarla. Probablemente tendría que avisarle antes a su madre que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Hanna, pero al haberse hecho esto una especie de costumbre estaba más que segura que su mamá lo habría asumido ya siendo de madrugada. Claramente no era la primera vez que Rose se quedaba a dormir en casa de Hanna, de hecho, era casi una costumbre que comenzó hace bastante tiempo. Las dos grandes amigas disfrutaban mucho del tiempo juntas por lo que pasaban cada viernes en la casa de otra, pero muchas veces se les hacía muy tarde para regresar a casa por lo que comenzaron adoptar la costumbre de quedarse a dormir cuando esto pasaba. Ahora eran pocos los viernes en los cuales regresaban temprano a casa en lugar de hacer una pijamada. Al terminar la película la primera en hablar fue Rose.

“Y ¿Que tal te pareció?” Preguntó Rose con un tono bastante entusiasmado volteando a ver a su amiga. Hanna estaba callada con la mirada fija en Rose como si estuviera pensando en algo.

“Rose... ¿Crees en el destino?”

“Ehh... ¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?”

“Bueno, esta película te gusta bastante y… la pareja... digo la chica y el chico... emm... parecen... eh... ¿Estar destinados a estar juntos? ¿Sabes? Ugh, que cursi suena eso” Hanna no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que pensaba. “A lo que me refiero es que... al inicio intercambian cuerpos ¿verdad?” Rose asiente con la cabeza. “Y de todas las personas a las que eso pudo haberles sucedido pasa con ellos dos. Y al final, cuando se ven en el tren, esos trenes están repletos de personas, pero ellos resultan estar justo parados frente a la puerta que da hacia otro tren pasando en frente y se ven. Es casi como si fuera el destino... y a veces me pregunto si muchas de las cosas que nos suceden son por alguna clase de destino. ¿Si entiendes lo que digo? Creo que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir” Rose no puede evitar sonreír luego de escuchar eso.

“No Hanna, lo que dices tiene sentido completamente. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Digo... yo también me pregunto lo mismo a veces cuando pienso en las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos”

“¿Crees que conocernos estaba predestinado?”

“Bueno, considerando como nos conocimos y nos hicimos cercanas, pues si”

“Si ese día mi alarma no se hubiese malogrado, hubiera sonado y no hubiera llegado tarde a mi primer día”

“Juro que lo último que yo quería era tener que hacer el proyecto con alguien más, iba a preguntarle a la profesora si era posible que lo hiciera yo sola”

“Pero llegue yo, y la profesora me mandó a hacer el trabajo contigo” Dijo Hanna con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordarlo. Rose también recordaba ese día y con claridad. Tenían tan solo 16 años. Era el primer día de clases y durante su primer curso, luego de presentarse, presentar el curso y explicar cómo se organizaría durante el año, la profesora dio los detalles de aquel proyecto que tendría que presentarse al terminar el curso. Todos parecían bastante confundidos, pero a nadie pareció costarle mucho hacer pares con la persona que tenían más cerca. Por otro lado, a Rose siempre le costó comunicarse con gente desconocida por lo que no quiso pedirle a nadie que hiciera el proyecto con ella, además consideraba mucho más sencillo realizar el trabajo sola que tener que coordinar con alguien más cómo hacerlo. En el momento que se levantó para preguntarle a la profesora si no había ningún inconveniente con eso llegó Hanna. Rose jamás había visto una chica más atractiva que ella. A pesar de parecer que había corrido para poder llegar a clase y estar completamente despeinada Rose no pudo evitar notar la belleza natural de aquella chica. Era bastante alta, bastante más alta que Rose al menos. Pero considerando que Rose era bastante bajita y se podía decir que Hanna le llevaba al menos unos 20 centímetros. Pero su altura no fue lo único que la sorprendió. Hanna tenía un rostro precioso, perfecto para ser dibujado. A primera vista se podía notar que no llevaba maquillaje y sin embargo tenía la piel de porcelana, blanca como la nieve. Se podía notar que realmente cuidaba su piel por lo suave que parecía ser. Sus mejillas parecían nubes rosas sobre su piel y adornaban la palidez de ella. Sus ojos tenían un hermoso tono azul y sus labios, aunque eran delgados los tenía bastante humectados y rosados, como si recién se hubiera aplicado bálsamo labial. Rose nunca se había fijado en los labios de una chica antes, pero Hanna era tan deslumbrante y digna de admirar que no se lo cuestiono ni por un segundo. Su cabello era rubio, lo tenía a la altura del hombro y era bastante lacio y sedoso. Aunque al entrar al aula lo tenía despeinado inmediatamente se lo recogió en una cola que dejó al descubierto su cuello largo y delgado que llevaba colgando una cadena de oro con un dije de letra H. Llevaba puesto un top blanco de mangas largas que dejaba a la vista sus hombros junto a un jean de tiro alto que resaltaba su delgada cintura y una correa negra. Al momento que Rose pareció despertar de su pequeño sueño se dio cuenta que aquella chica se encontraba hablando con la profesora mientras esta la señalaba y seguido de eso ella se dirigía hacia su dirección. Confundida y sin palabra alguna escuchó como se presentaba su ahora compañera de proyecto.

“Hola, mi nombre es Hanna, un gusto” Se presentó Hanna con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Rose quien respondía un poco confundida por el buen humor y entusiasmo de su compañera. “Parece que ahora estamos juntas en este proyecto, la profesora pareció darse cuenta que no tenías compañero. O… ¿ya tienes pareja para el trabajo?” Rose simplemente negó con la cabeza. “¡Genial! ¡Entonces eres mi nueva compañera ahora! Te aseguro que haremos un gran trabajo juntas.” Rose simplemente la miraba sin saber que decir. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que seamos compañeras? Porque si es así no te preocupes, puedo hablar con la profesora para ver si es posible que me asignen un compañero diferente. No hay ningún problema” Hanna parecía estar preocupada de incomodarla.

“No, no te preocupes. No hay ningún problema en ello. Mi nombre es Rose por cierto” Dijo finalmente Rose.

“Oh… entonces Rose… ¿Me vas a dar tu numero…? O… ¿Te paso yo el mío?”

“¿Mi número?” Rose parecía estar desconcertada.

“Si, así podemos coordinar todo por mensajes de texto”

“Si, cierto. Eso. Mi número” Hanna soltó una risilla al notar la torpeza de Rose al hablar con ella.

“Si, tu número” Rose arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y escribió su número ahí y se lo entregó

 _+47 450 97 123_  
_Rose ♡_

“Ok, supongo que te agregaré y te enviaré un mensaje para coordinar”

“Ok”

“Ok”

Y de esa manera Rose se volvió a sentar en su asiento mientras que veía como Hanna buscaba un lugar donde sentarse y como todos terminaba de coordinar con sus propios grupos y con eso la profesora retomo la clase. El resto de la hora Rose no pudo dejar de mirar a Hanna pensando que algún día la tendría que dibujar para poder plasmar su belleza de alguna manera. Las siguientes semanas Rose y Hanna se reunirían en el colegio al salir de clases para trabajar juntas en el proyecto y, aunque en un principio a Rose no le agradaba la idea de tener que trabajar con alguien más, Hanna realmente era una gran ayuda. Era una chica bastante responsable y organizada por lo que cada reunión que tenían para avanzar el proyecto realmente ambas se sentaban por horas y lo único que hacían era trabajar concentradas en ello. Al terminar cada reunión Hanna le preguntaría a Rose si tomaría el bus a casa para acompañarla ya que la casa de Rose quedaba de camino a la suya y así pasaban todo el camino hablando. Hanna era una persona bastante extrovertida y amigable por lo que siempre tenía tema de conversación y la plática no terminaba hasta que Rose tuviera que despedirse porque el bus llegaba a su paradero. Aunque Rose sea una persona difícil de llegar y conocer a profundidad debido a que le costaba entablar una conversación profunda con las personas, con Hanna era completamente diferente, nunca carecían de tema de conversación y Rose por alguna extraña razón no tenía ningún problema en hablar de ella misma, expresar sus opiniones y gustos con ella. Esto duro como por unos cuatro meses cuando Hanna decidió invitar por primera vez a Rose a una salida con sus amigos y aunque las salidas en grupo ponían la nerviosa, aceptó. Rose quería conocer a Hanna en otro contexto y no solo cuando estaba con ella porque tenían que trabajar en un proyecto de la escuela. Ese día salieron a comer pizzas y se pasó toda la salida un poco incomoda y sin saber que decir. Por otro lado, Hanna y sus amigos eran todos bastante habladores por lo que casi ni se notó su poca participación. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse todos comenzaron a despedirse, comentar lo bien que la habían pasado esa tarde e irse. Rose se levantó de la mesa para despedirse también, pero Hanna le pidió que se quedara un momento más con ella en la pizzería. Cuando todos se habían ido Hanna le preguntó si todo estaba bien y porque no había hablado mucho esa tarde tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba solo con ella. Rose le explicó cómo le costaba hablar en grupos de personas y mucho más si estos eran desconocidos. Hanna lo comprendió, pero le aseguro que sus amigos eran bastante divertidos y muy buenas personas y que la próxima salida debería integrarse un poco más. Tras esto le pregunto si quería venir a su casa para seguir hablando a lo que Rose acepto. Ya en casa de Hanna se pasaron el resto de la tarde en su cuarto hablando y escuchando música. Ese día se conocieron mucho más en profundidad por lo que Rose sintió la confianza suficiente para confesarle algo a Hanna que tenía en mente desde que la conoció.

“Sabes… desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona muy… ¿Como lo explico?” Hanna volteó a mirar fijamente a Rose tras su extraña declaración.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Tu rostro… es perfecto para dibujar”

“¿Mi rostro?”

“Si. Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba dibujar, pues… tu rostro, tus facciones son muy delicadas, casi pareces una muñeca de porcelana”

“Mmm… Gracias, creo que nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo” Rose sonreía al ver a Hanna sorprendida por su cumplido.

“Bueno, solo digo lo que pienso. Realmente tienes un rostro muy bonito que me gustaría dibujar. Si tú quieres, claro. A menos que creas que estoy siendo rara con mis comentarios… Porque si es así entonces no te preocupes no tienes que aceptar nada y más bien me disculpo por hace comen…”

“¡Rose!” Hanna dijo en voz alta intentando que Rose parara de hablar para calmarla. “No, no pienso que seas rara ni nada de eso, más bien me parece adorable y me hace sentir bastante alagada que pienses así de mi”

“Ok, genial. Pensé que mi comentario te pudo haber incomodado”

“No lo hizo. En cuanto al dibujo… lo puedes haces cuando desees. Me encantaría que me dibujaras”

“Perfecto” Respondió Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Hanna por otro lado también sonreía. Ese día Rose regresó bastante tarde a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, poner música y echarse a su cama a pensar. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Hanna? Hanna fue una chica con la que realmente sintió una conexión. Era una buena amiga, ambas se escuchaban, se aconsejaban y la pasaban bien juntas. Pero Rose no podía cegar la clara admiración que sentía por ella. Pero ¿Era realmente solo admiración? Bueno esa era una pregunto que hasta el día de hoy Rose no se podía responder con certeza. ¿Su respuesta rápida? Hanna era su musa, su inspiración, su mejor amiga y la persona que estará allí para ella sin importar que. Eso era lo único que le importaba saber por ahora.

“Y ahora han pasado 3 años y estamos por graduarnos juntas” Dijo Rose volviendo a la realidad.

“¡Wow! ¿Puedes creerlo? Un proyecto de escuela nos unió y ahora eres la persona más cercana que tengo. Nos vamos a graduar, iremos a la misma universidad y viviremos juntas ¿No es esa la amistad perfecta?” Dijo Hanna siendo tan optimista y positiva como siempre.

“Lo es, pero por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en terminar bien la secundaria”

“Bueno yo estoy en eso. Sigo siendo el primer puesto del curso. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué se siente tener una amiga tan inteligente?” Dijo Hanna casi riendo.

“Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti y lo sabes” Y Rose lo decía realmente en serio. Siempre confió en ella y en su potencial y realmente le enorgullecía ver como a su mejor amiga le iba bien. Rose siempre estuvo ahí para ella, porque eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas. ¿No es así?


	2. There for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There for you - Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan

Rose fue la primera en despertar la mañana siguiente, con Hanna durmiendo pacíficamente frente a ella. Siempre resultaba incomodo ser la primera en despertar ya que nunca sabía que debía hacer mientras esperaba a que Hanna despertara también. Normalmente Hanna demoraba un par de horas más que ella, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aquel día despertó solo unos minutos más tarde que Rose.

“¿Hace cuanto estas despierta?” Preguntó Hanna todavía bastante somnolienta.

“No hace mucho, quizá fueron unos 5 minutos” Rose tomo su celular de la mesa de noche que Hanna tenía al lado de su cama para revisar la hora. “Son las 7:30am”

“La hora perfecta para comenzar la mañana” Hanna comenzó a estirarse mientras se sentaba.

“¿No quieres dormir unas horas más? Es sábado” Dijo Rose echada desde la cama mirando a Hanna.

“La verdad es que tengo planeada una mañana productiva”

“¿Mañana productiva?” Rose se sentó estirándose y bostezando de la pereza.

“Tenía planeado hacer unas malteadas para desayunar, quizá freír algunos panqueques y luego salir al parque en bicicleta para poder aprovechar el buen tiempo que está haciendo afuera”

“¡Eres toda una romántica Hanna!”

“Y así te encanto” Rose sabía que Hanna solo bromeaba, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el comentario. “Bueno ¿Qué esperas? ¡Alístate!” Rose respondió a la orden con un saludo militar y seguido se levantó en dirección al baño para asearse y alistarse. “¡Rose, espera!” Dijo Hanna haciendo que Rose volteara a verla.

“¿Sí?”

“Te ves realmente adorable con tu cerquillo despeinado” Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el comentario y seguido se fue hacia donde se dirigía. Rose era una chica muy atractiva también. A pesar de ser naturalmente castaña Rose teñía su pelo y cejas de un tono naranja cobrizo y llevaba un cerquillo por encima de las cejas que la hacía destacar. Tenía el cabello ondulado y por encima de los hombros y los ojos color café y almendrados. Su nariz era respingada y sus labios rosados que, aunque no eran gruesos eran definidos. Rose amaba el maquillaje por lo que siempre llevaba puesto al menos rubor y labial. Era bastante delgada de forma que se le marcaban las clavículas y tenía una pequeña cintura. Era una chica bastante simpática.

Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron listas se dirigieron a la cocina de Hanna para preparar el desayuno prometido. Aquella mañana la pasaron riendo y haciendo bromas, hablando y jugando con la harina que habían usado para preparar la masa de panqueques. Al terminar de servirse y tomar aquel desayuno, tras risas y largas conversaciones, venía la peor parte, limpiar el desastre que habían hecho. Sin embargo, como siempre lo hacían, se las arreglaron para para pasarla bien mientras limpiaban la cocina y lavaban todo aquello que habían utilizado para tomar su desayuno. Al terminar salieron rumbo al parque con la bicicleta de Hanna. Ella iba conduciendo mientras Rose iba de pie sobre los tornillos del eje de la rueda trasera, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, desafiando su equilibrio. Rose parecía estar acostumbrada y haber encontrado la estrategia perfecta para mantener el equilibrio ya que siempre que salían compartían la misma bicicleta. De esa manera le dieron dos vueltas a todo el parque disfrutando del paseo. Ambas chicas adoraban sentir la brisa caer sobre sus rostros y hacer volar su cabello mientras paseaban y gozaban del clima agradable. Luego del pequeño paseo decidieron sentarse a tomar un descanso sobre el césped del parque.

“Deberíamos venir a hacer un picnic aquí algún día” Sugirió Hanna entusiasmada mirando el césped verde del amplio parque.

“¿Como es que no se nos ocurrió eso antes?”

“No lo sé. Lo peor es que ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo hasta que nos mudemos”

“Realmente te emociona la idea ¿No es así?”

“¡Claro que sí! ¿A ti no?”

“¡Por supuesto que sí!”

“¿Entonces porque no suenas tan emocionada como yo?” La verdad era que a Rose le preocupaba un poco la idea de tener que convivir junto a su mejor amiga. Claramente le emocionaba tener la oportunidad de vivir con ella, sin embargo, le asustaba que pasar tanto tiempo con ella saque a flote aquellos pensamientos que siempre estaba intentando guardar en lo más profundo de su mente. Siempre se preguntó si la manera en la que veía y pensaba de Hanna era más que sólo amistosa, pero por el bien de su amistad, nunca intentó indagar en aquellos pensamientos. Intentó superarlo convenciéndose de que era imposible que sintiera algo por una chica considerando que su única relación seria y más larga fue con un chico. Cuando iba a secundaria inferior, a sus 13 años, comenzó a salir con un chico de su clase. Su nombre era Henrik, era rubio y llevaba su cabello ligeramente largo por lo que se podían apreciar sus rizos, tenía ojos verdes y cejas bien pronunciadas. Tenía facciones marcadas y bastante masculinas y una sonrisa peculiar que a Rose le encantaba. Al lado izquierdo de su mejilla era visible un hoyuelo que lo hacía ver adorable. Rose siempre fue fanática de los hoyuelos. Era un inocente amor adolescente que duró alrededor de 3 años y terminó debido a que al terminar la escuela ambos iban a distintas secundarias superiores. Henrik fue su primer amor, con el cual rio, disfrutó, lloró, y aquel que nunca olvidaría. Rose estaba más que segura que le atraían los chicos y no cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de que en realidad le gustaran las chicas. Aunque, si se pone a analizar la situación siempre ha tenido una gran admiración por el cuerpo femenino, la explicación que ella daba a eso era que, al gustarle dibujar, y lo que más amaba era retratar personas, le fascinaba la anatomía tanto masculina como femenina. Eso era todo. Nunca había sentido atracción romántica hacia una chica como lo había sentido con un chico antes, de eso estaba segura. Es por eso que el tema de Hanna la tenía confundida y no quería darle más vueltas a eso. Estaba bien tal y como estaba todo ahora. Ellas dos siendo amigas. Después de todo Hanna era hetero también.

“¡Estoy emocionada! Quizás es que me cuesta expresar más mis emociones” Hanna la miro algo incrédula ante su respuesta.

“Como digas. Tengo algo que quería contarte hace semanas, pero se me olvidó”

“¿Qué es?” Rose agradecía el cambio de tema ya que se había empezado a poner algo nerviosa.

“¡Me uní a un club de lectura!” Rose sabia cuanto le gustaba leer a Hanna ya que siempre estaba hablando de los nuevos libros que compraba y comenzaba a leer. Y aunque ella no los haya leído siempre intentaba escucharla e intercambiar opiniones sobre aquellas historias. Pero que ahora Hanna pudiera compartir este gusto por la lectura con otras personas era una gran noticia.

“¡Wow! ¡Eso es fantástico! Sé cuánto disfrutas leer y hablar de tus libros favoritos y me alegra que hayas encontrado un grupo de gente con quienes compartir eso”

“Lo sé ¡Es genial! De hecho, conocí a alguien en específico con quien disfruto mucho hablar acerca de estos libros. Ahora estamos leyendo Demian de Herman Hesse”

“¿Alguien en específico...? ¿Alguna personita especial?” Dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, claramente insinuando algo.

“Es una chica” Respondió Hanna haciendo que Rose reaccionara abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

“¿Es una chica?”

“A lo que me refiero es que es solo una amiga nueva que hice” Dijo Hanna notoriamente nerviosa. “Su nombre es Alva”

“¡Ah! Bueno... ¡Eso es genial! Tienes una nueva amiga con la cual hablar de tus temas favoritos e intercambiar opiniones, eso está perfecto” Dijo Rose algo molesta y en un tono levemente irritada.

“¿Lo dices en serio? Porque no suenas tan entusiasmada al respecto”

“¿Porque sigues cuestionando mi emoción?”

“No es que quiera cuestionarla es solo que te estoy contando algo que me tiene contenta y parece no agradarte” Rose suspiró tras el comentario de Hanna, el cual tenía algo de razón. Ella no era muy buena ocultando sus emociones por lo que si algo le molestaba se hacía muy notorio notarlo, mucho más para Hanna que llevaba siendo su amiga por años. Por el contrario, Hanna parecía ser una experta fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no era así.

“Lo sé, perdón. Es solo que la idea de que tengas otra amiga con la que te lleves muy bien, tengas muchas cosas en común y te haga sentir cómoda expresando tus ideas, emociones y opiniones me suena a que puede tomar mi lugar en cualquier momento” A Hanna se le escapó una risilla tras la confesión de Rose.

“¿Estás celosa?”

“Puede ser...”

“Rose... ¡Tu eres mi mejor amiga! Vamos a asistir a la misma universidad, vamos a vivir juntas. ¡Eres casi como una hermana para mí! No tienes por qué sentirte celosa. Jamás nunca nadie logrará tomar tu lugar. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No te preocupes, vas a tener que soportarme por mucho más tiempo” Por alguna razón eso no la hizo sentir mucho mejor _“¡Eres casi como una hermana para mí!”_ ¿Porque ese comentario le molestaba tanto? Rose sentía un gran cariño por Hanna también, pero el hecho de que la vea como una hermana le hacía sentir una sensación incómoda dentro de ella. Si bien es cierto, que Hanna reafirmará que era una de las personas más importantes en su vida la llenaba de una alegría y satisfacción en el pecho que la hacía sentir mejor y más segura. Realmente Rose no podía imaginarse una vida sin su mejor amiga. Ella le traía tanta felicidad y diversión a su vida que sin ella no sería la misma chica que es hoy.

“Tú también eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ti” Y Rose realmente lo decía en serio.

“¡Aww! ¡Rose eso es adorable! Creo que nunca te había escuchado ser tan cursi conmigo”

“No te acostumbres”

“Y ahí está la Rose de siempre” Así como Rose no era buena ocultando sus emociones tampoco lo era expresándolas en palabras. No era de dar discursos cursis y emotivos, ni de expresar su cariño con contacto físico, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería a Hanna como a ninguna otra amiga.

“Sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras”

“Lo sé, y espero que tú sepas que yo también voy a estar ahí para ti para lo que sea” Y ese comentario fue lo único que realmente reconfortó a Rose.


	3. Neon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon - Yukika

Era un viernes en la noche y en la casa de Rose se podía apreciar un panorama parecido al de la semana anterior. La casa estaba vacía a excepción de ambas amigas que disfrutaban de su pijamada del viernes. Rose aún vivía con sus padres, pero aquella noche ellos no estaban en casa, por el contrario, ellos estaban en un viaje de dos semanas celebrando su aniversario de 20 años de casados. Hanna, por otro lado, vivía solo con su madre ya que sus padres eran divorciados, aunque ella seguía viendo a su papá cada mes. Su mamá era una persona un tanto sobreprotectora, pero que después de todo, como cualquier otra madre, quiere lo mejor para su hija. Por esta razón ella no había olvidado avisarle a su mamá que esa noche se quedaría a dormir en casa de su mejor amiga. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras a excepción del cuarto de Rose. Ambas se encontraban echadas en la cama de dos plazas, una al lado de la otra, mirando al techo sin decir una palabra y lo único que las alumbraba en ese momento eran la luces neón rojas que formaban la palabra “Smile” decorando el cuarto, al lado de la cama de Rose. Los silencios entre ambas nunca eran un problema ya que no eran incómodos. Eran amigas hace 3 años y se conocían tanto que cada momento que pasaban juntas se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de comodidad entre ellas. Se conocían tan bien que parecía que las palabras no eran necesarias para comunicar sus pensamientos, y eso era lo que muchas veces asustaba a Rose. Cada vez que tenía tan cerca a Hanna su cabeza formulaba pensamientos que no quería aceptar. Estaba claro que existía una cierta tensión cada que se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra, pero Rose no sabía si era ella la única que la sentía y solo se estaba sugestionando o si era mutua. En ese momento, en el que solo el silencio las rodeaba, Rose miraba a Hanna a su lado, echada en su cama y sentía que sus pensamientos sonaban demasiado alto en su cabeza y sus ganas por reducir el espacio entre ellas la comían por dentro. Pero Rose bloqueaba esos pensamientos convenciéndose a sí misma que no sentía nada más que cariño y admiración por su amiga. Hanna seguía despistada mirando al techo sin prestar atención a como Rose se derretía por ella. Se veía como si estuviera hundida en sus propios pensamientos, y al parecer estos no la involucraban. Hasta que pareció despertar de ese ensueño en el que estaba e inmediatamente se sentó en la cama para voltear a ver a Rose.

“¿Tú también lo sientes?” Pregunto Hanna en un susurro con la intención de no arruinar el ambiente silencioso y tranquilo.

“¿Sentir que?” Era bastante notorio el tono nervioso en la voz de Rose al responder, preocupada que su amiga haya podido darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

“Como si el tiempo estuviera yendo muy rápido, estamos a menos de un mes de terminar la escuela y parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando nos conocimos y pasábamos todas las tardes juntas, saliendo a pasear o quedándonos en casa” Rose dejo escapar un suspiro al notar que la respuesta de Hanna no estaba relacionado al extraño comportamiento que estaba mostrando hoy.

“Es increíble que tres años han pasado y seguimos haciendo básicamente lo mismo ahora” Respondió Rose. Ambas seguían hablando en voz baja.

“Igualmente si puedo notar un cambio en nuestra relación, hemos crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos”

“¿A que te refieres con un cambio?” Pregunto Rose curiosa por saber a qué se refería. Aunque ella también lo había notado. Ambas eran ahora más maduras por lo que ya no tenían discusiones sobre cosas insignificantes. También se habían vuelto mucho más cercanas por lo que comunicación era más sencilla entre las dos, eso y el hecho de que se conocían mucho más ahora. Además, a pesar de que seguían pasando bastante tiempo en común, no todo lo hacían juntas. Ambas tenían ciertos gustos diferentes, Hanna era fanática de la lectura, en especial de los libros de terror, eso le apasionaba. Amaba tanto leer como escribir y siempre tenía tramas de historias en su cabeza. Por otro lado, Rose amaba dibujar y pintar, pero lo que más le gustaba eran los retratos a lápiz. Disfrutaba de plasmar en papel aquellos detalles del rostro que hacían única a una persona. Pero, aunque tuvieran aficiones diferentes y tomaran tiempo para dedicarle a estos pasatiempos, a veces lo compartían entre ellas, y lo más importante siempre se apoyaban y alentaban la una a la otra.

“Somos adultas ahora, nuestras conversaciones son mucho más serias ahora, somos la persona a la que la otra siempre irá por consejos y siempre estamos ahí para la otra. Es como una relación más seria ahora” Hanna miraba a Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo decía. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquellas mariposas en el estómago que Rose estaba acostumbrada a sentir pero que aún no sabía cómo controlar. “¿Cuándo conseguiré a una pareja que me entienda y me escuche como tú?” Hanna preguntó de manera inadvertida, sin percatarse de la reacción de Rose. _“Yo estoy aquí frente a tus narices”_ Eso fue lo que ella quiso decir, pero calló.

“Tú eres una chica muy atractiva, con un gran corazón y una grandiosa personalidad, y muchas personas caen rendidas ante ti, tu problema es que no dejas a nadie entrar a tu corazón” Ese fue en cambio la respuesta que dio.

“A ti te deje entrar” Rose se quedó callada y sorprendida ante la respuesta, sin saber que responder. La impresión en su cara era notoria. No sabía muy bien a que se refería Hanna, pero esas simples palabras la dejaron inmóvil. La tensión se podía sentir. Al menos Rose la sentía.

“Me gusta la iluminación que dan tus luces. ¿Ya te lo había dicho verdad? ¿Hace cuanto las tienes?” Dijo Hanna cambiando de tema.

“Hace un año aproximadamente” Rose suspiro intentando olvidar lo que Hanna le había dicho.

“Y porque no te has tomado una foto aun con las luces de fondo. Vamos deja que te tome una foto” Dijo Hanna mientras se paraba de la cama bastante emocionada para buscar su celular.

“Hanna, es muy tarde ya. Y si mejor lo dejamos para otro día. Te prometo que te dejare hacerme toda una sesión de fotos si quieres. Pero ahora quiero dormir”

“Ok, lo entiendo” Respondió Hanna algo desanimada volviendo a la cama donde Rose se encontraba echada aún. “Vas a llevar las luces cuando nos mudemos, ¿Verdad?”

“Claro que sí, de eso no te preocupes. Ahora ven, échate que ya es tarde” Rose acomodo las sabanas para poder meterse dentro de la cama cuando Hanna preguntó

“¿Ya has pensado en lo que llevaras en la mudanza?” Rose respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras estiraba su brazo desde la cama para apagar las luces neón para luego recostarse en la cama. Hanna hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente con Rose para luego seguir hablando. “Yo también tengo pensado en todo lo que llevaré. Ayer estaba haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesito cuando me acordé del primer retrato que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños, el primero que pasamos juntas. Creo que deberías hacer cuadros para decorar la casa. ¿No sería eso genial? Poder tener cuadros tuyos en la sala y presumir tu talento a nuestros invitados” Rose inmediatamente recordó aquel regalo que le hizo a Hanna y lo divertido que fue el proceso. Fue lo que las hizo más cercanas y lo que comenzó la costumbre de quedarse los viernes en casa de la otra. Fue el último viernes de noviembre, habían quedado que Rose iría a casa de Hanna para dibujarla y pintarla. Ya hacía tiempo que Rose tenía ganas de hacerlo y a Hanna no le desagradaba la idea, por lo que se día Rose llevó a su casa todos los implementos que necesitaría para hacer el dibujo. Esa tarde se la pasaron hablando y escuchando música mientras Rose hacia su magia. Las horas pasaron, sin que lo notaran, y de pronto era muy tarde como para que Rose volviera a casa por lo que tuvo que quedarse y esa fue la primera vez que lo hacía. Tras horas de dibujo y pintura el retrato estaba listo. Rose no quiso que Hanna lo viera en ningún momento pues tenía planeado que fuera una sorpresa, pero al terminarlo tampoco se lo quiso enseñar explicándole que lo enmarcaría y se lo daría el día de su cumpleaños que se acercaba. Al día siguiente Rose llegó a casa para trabajar en el fondo del retrato y agregarle algunos detalles. El día del cumpleaños de Hanna, tal y como lo había prometido, le entregó el ansiado dibujo y hasta el día de hoy ella podía recordar la reacción de su amiga al verlo. Hanna tenía la cara iluminada, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y emoción bastante notoria y le agradeció mucho por el regalo afirmando que ese era, en efecto, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido. Y eso era lo que más le reconfortó, poder ver a Hanna contenta con el esfuerzo que le había puesto en hacer su regalo. Cada vez que Hanna la animaba y alagaba sus pinturas sentía una chispa dentro de ella brillar.

“Si, supongo que sería genial. Aunque con el simple hecho de que tú los veas y te gusten me hace feliz” Hanna estaba sonriendo ante el comentario, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Rose. Rose sonreía de vuelta. De esa manera ambas se quedaron dormidas.


	4. Feelings are fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are fatal - mxmtoon

“¿Realmente no quieres venir? Sabes que puedes venir si es que quieres” Dijo Hanna intentando animar a su amiga a acompañarla. Era sábado en la noche y Hanna salía de fiesta como de costumbre.

“Estoy bien Hanna, no te preocupes. Realmente no me gusta el ambiente de las fiestas, prefiero las reuniones entre grupos pequeños de personas”

“Ok, solo te hago saber que si alguna vez quieres venir puedes hacerlo” Rose sonrió al leer los mensajes de texto de su amiga y ver lo considerada que era con ella siempre.

“Lo tendré en cuenta. Más bien... espero que te diviertas y la pases bien”

“¡Gracias! Hace semanas no asistía a una fiesta, así que vamos a aprovechar esta al máximo para divertirnos”

“Siempre con cuidado, por favor”

“Como digas mamá” Rose no pudo evitar voltear los ojos ante el texto de su amiga.

“Solo quiero evitar que termines borracha enviando mensajes que no quieres enviar a alguno de tus ex’s”

“Tu sabes que no tengo ningún _ex oficial_ ”

Hanna era una chica que no se ataba a relaciones. Nunca había tenido una relación seria. Hubo chicos con los que salió, con lo encantadora y bella que era Hanna siempre atraía pretendientes, pero nunca duraron más de una o dos citas. Y no se debía a ningún tipo de miedo al compromiso sino más bien la falta de conexión e interés que Hanna parecía mostrar por ellos. La gente no sabía esto por lo que simplemente la veían como una chica demasiado independiente para necesitar de una relación o quizá como alguien que estaba experimentando con diferentes muchachos. Mientras tanto ella no se rendía y seguía en busca del chico perfecto, aquel con el que se pueda entender, que la quiera, la entienda y que la haga sentir mariposas en el estómago, aunque encontrar al chico parecía estar haciéndose muy difícil. Todo comenzó en la época en que sus amigas empezaron a hablar de chicos. En cada pijamada cuando sus amigas hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban Hanna se veía en la obligación de tener que escoger, casi al azar, un crush en algún niño de su clase. Y no parecía tener algún problema en ello, no hasta que sus amigas empezaron a tener su primer novio o su primer beso. Ellas contaban todo lo que eso les hacía sentir y Hanna parecía no haber sentido nunca algo así por su novio de aquella época. Tenía tan solo 12 años y había un chico en su clase al cual siempre le había gustado Hanna, su nombre era Erik. Ella ya había notado que este chico siempre le hacía conversación, le ofrecía ayuda con sus tareas y muchas veces la acompañaba en el bus de camino a casa. Cierto día, en la hora del descanso, Erik le pidió que fuera su novia a lo que ella aceptó, pero nunca sintió lo que sus amigas comentaban. No le emocionaba la idea, no se sentía súper contenta al estar con él y mucho menos sentía mariposas en el estómago. Y aunque Erik era un buen chico y Hanna le tenía aprecio, nunca sintió algo por él. Pero ella tenía que seguir intentándolo por lo que una tarde de regreso a casa, cuando Hanna había llegado a la puerta de su casa, junto con Erik, decidió despedirse con un beso. Y a pesar de ser un casto beso en los labios, nuevamente Hanna no sentía nada emocionante en ello y siempre culpo al hecho de que los primeros besos nunca son buenos. Esa relación adolescente le duró 1 mes ya que Hanna pensaba que realmente no sentía nada por aquel chico y estaba siendo injusta con él. Y citas, relaciones cortas y otros primeros besos pasaron, pero Hanna no conseguía sentir la chispa de la que todos hablaban. Eso la hizo muchas veces incluso cuestionarse y pensar que quizá le gustaban las chicas. Y aunque ella encontraba la figura femenina mucho más atractiva que la masculina, y siempre que se fijaba en un chico se trataba de alguien con rasgos delicados y bastante femeninos, esa idea no le convencía ya que nunca había sentido nada por una chica, hasta ahora, por lo que lo había negado para seguir en su búsqueda del chico perfecto. Porque el problema tenían que ser ellos y no ella. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

“Bueno, salientes, ligues, lo que sea. Sabes a lo que me refiero”

“Si, lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte por mi igual. Cuando me comience a alistar te mando una foto de mi outfit para que me digas qué tal te parece, ¿ok?”

“Igual todo te asienta bien”

“Gracias, pero no te vas a zafar de esta, quiero tu ayuda”

Un par de horas más tarde Rose recibe otro mensaje de Hanna con dicha foto del outfit. Hanna llevaba un crop top negro sin mangas junto a unos pantalones de estampado al tiro alto y unas zapatillas blancas. Acompañado con un maquillaje bastante natural pero un labial color vino que resaltaba y su cabello suelto. Ciertamente lucia hermosa. Rose no podía dejar de mirar la foto y apreciar lo atractiva que se veía su amiga. Todo le asentaba bien pero este look en específico era cautivador. Tras salir del trance al que parecía haber entrado comenzó a tipear en respuesta sin saber muy bien como expresar sus pensamientos.

~~“Te ves realmente hermosa”~~

~~“Ese outfit resalta tu figura”~~

~~“¡Wow! Pero que bien te queda”~~

“Te ves preciosa, escogiste el outfit adecuado. ¡Ahora sal y diviértete!” Al menos eso era lo que Rose consideraba apropiado de decir.

“¡Gracias Rose! Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir segura. Realmente me gustaría que pudieras venir” Rose se sentía bien consigo misma al darse cuenta de que le transmitía seguridad a su amiga.

“A mí también me gustaría ir, pero definitivamente no disfruto las fiestas. Ir solo conseguiría hacerme sentir ansiosa”

“Lo sé, no te preocupes en lo absoluto. No quiero hacerte sentir como si fuera tu culpa el no querer venir. Igualmente, si te preocupa que esté sola pues no lo estaré. Invite a Alva a venir conmigo”

Inmediatamente Rose no pudo evitar gran molestia ante aquel comentario. Lo último que quería imaginar era a Hanna con su nueva amiguita. No encontraba explicación a porque le disgustaba tanto una persona a la que jamás había conocido, pero no podía soportar escuchar a Hanna hablando de ella ni un minuto más. Y probablemente se trataba de una buena chica y una buena amiga para Hanna, pero el miedo a ser remplazada le carcomía. Porque era solo eso, celos de que su mejor amiga la remplace. O al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

“Últimamente hablas mucho de Alva ¿No es así?”

“Rose te conté acerca de ella la semana pasada recién”

“¡Y te pasaste toda la semana hablando de ella!”

“¿Otra vez te vas a poner en ese plan?”

“¿Qué plan?”

“Toda celosa”

“¡No estoy celosa!”

“Mira Rose, no quiero pelear contigo. Alva es una chica muy agradable y amigable e incluso me gustaría que la pudieras conocer, pero es diferente la relación que tengo con ella y la que tengo contigo”

“¿A que te refieres?”

“A ti te conozco por años, te tengo muchísima confianza. Alva es diferente” Ese comentario dejo a Rose pensando a que se refería realmente Hanna.

 _“¿Cómo diferen…”_ Rose estaba escribiendo cuando le llegó otro mensaje de ella.

“Ya estoy saliendo, hablamos luego”

Y ahora nuevamente Hanna la dejaba sola y pensado. Tal y como lo hizo muchas otras veces. Si bien es cierto Rose siempre intentó ignorar sus pensamientos, muchas veces tenia noches como esta en las cuales se ponía a pensar en su relación con Hanna y sus sentimientos hacía ella. Rose no era lesbiana, y antes de Hanna nunca se había cuestionado su sexualidad, pero por alguna razón no podía ignorar que la forma en la que pensaba de Hanna quizá no era la más amistosa. Rose tenía un par de amigas más que Hanna, pero con ninguna otra era tan cercana, y lo más importante, ninguna la había hecho dudar de esta manera. Desde el primer momento Hanna le pareció atractiva físicamente. Pero eso no afectaba nada, había que estar ciego para no notar que Hanna era atractiva. Cuando la fue conociendo se fue dando cuenta que siempre sintió una conexión con ella. Tenían muchas cosas en común, ella la escuchaba, la entendía, le aconsejaba y la ayudaba. Ese cariño que sentía fue evolucionando en algo más grande. Pero eso es lo que sucede con las amistades cercanas, se llega a un nivel de confianza y comodidad que te hace sentir que la otra persona estará ahí para ti sin importar que. El cajón que Rose no quería abrir era aquel que guardaba todos esos pasamientos que cruzaban la línea de lo platónico. Cada vez que Hanna se preocupaba por ella se sentía protegida, cada vez que tenían una pijamada y ambas dormían en la misma cama Rose no podía aguantar las ganas de tenerla en sus brazos, cada vez que la tenía cerca no podía evitar mirar sus labios sin saber porque lo hacía o que buscaba. ¿Que era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo cuando estaba sola con su mejor amiga? ¿Y que era lo que le estaba pasando ahora? ¿Realmente estaba celosa de Alva? No había ninguna razón para estarlo. Las horas pasaban y a Rose le seguían dando vuelta todos estos sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta cayó dormida, lo cual evitó que viera el mensaje que le había llegado a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

~~“Creo que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y te quiero hablar de todo eso, pero estoy semi borracha y no creo que sea el momento adecuando, solo quería dejar esto para que sepas que te quería hablar de algo. El lunes en la escuela te cuento con más detalle, espero”~~

_“Este mensaje fue eliminado”_

Y eso fue lo único que pudo ver Rose a la mañana siguiente.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth - IU

Rose pensó que quizá hablar del mensaje eliminado sería una conversación que se debía hacer en persona por lo que pasó todo el domingo intentando suponer que había sido. Lo últimos mensajes que intercambiaron con Hanna no fueron en el mejor plan posible. Habían discutido y no habían podido terminar la conversación porque Hanna tenía que salir camino a la fiesta. Ella había podido estar exagerando al ponerse celosa de Alva, pero no podía evitarlo al escuchar la manera en la que Hanna hablaba de ella. Tan solo ayer había dicho que _“Alva era diferente”_ ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué clase de diferente? Pero también había dicho que a ella le tenía mucha confianza así que quizá se refería a que, como ellas habían sido amigas por más tiempo eran más cercanas de lo que Hanna y Alva eran y es por eso que era diferente. Quizá se refería a que su relación con ella era más fuerte que con quien acababa de conocer hace no más de un mes. Tal vez Hanna también sentía aquella conexión entre ellas tal y como lo hacía Rose. Tal vez el mensaje estaba relacionado a eso, a algo que le quería decir a ella y quizá se dio cuenta que era un tema que se trataba mejor en persona. Si es así Rose esperaría a Hanna hasta el lunes para preguntarle cara a cara el contenido del mensaje y por qué lo había borrado. Tal vez era importante.

El lunes llegó y a primera hora de la mañana Rose se encontraba sentada esperando a su mejor amiga. Al llegar, Rose la siguió con los ojos viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado.

“Y… ¿Que tal la fiesta anoche?” preguntó Rose mirando a Hanna acomodar sus cosas en su mesa y voltear a verla.

“Genial. La pasé muy bien, me divertí como nunca. Valió completamente la pena ir.”

“Me alegra escuchar eso” Rose no sabía cómo sacar el tema y preguntarle acerca del mensaje por lo que simplemente fue directa. “Me mandaste un mensaje ayer” Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban nerviosas, incapaz de ver a Hanna a los ojos al responder esa pregunta.

“¡Ah, eso! Si, fue un error. Era un mensaje para otra persona”

“¿Para quién?” Rose seguía sin poder mirarla.

“Para mi mamá, quería avisarle que regresaría a las 3am, nada más”

“¿Segura?” Esta vez Rose volteo para mirarla fijamente en espera de su respuesta. Casi rogándole con los ojos de manera silenciosa que dijera la verdad. Realmente necesitaba escucharla.

“Si ¿Por qué te estaría mintien…” Hanna fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicos que entraba a clase, entre ellos Adam, el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Era un chico muy alto y guapo, de cabello castaño y lacio, de facciones marcadas, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y musculoso que obviamente llamaba la atención de muchas chicas. Era bien sabido que este chico tenía un interés por Hanna y, de hecho, ellos dos habían salido un par de veces. El día de hoy se encontraba con su equipo de futbol para que lo ayudaran a pedirle a Hanna que sea su pareja de fiesta de promoción. La fiesta se acercaba, y solo quedaban dos semanas para ella. Adam se lo preguntó con un pequeño espectáculo donde cada integrante, incluido el, llevaba un cartel que formaba la frase “¿Prom? Si o no”. Adam se encontraba parado frente a ambas amigas en espera de la respuesta. Rose volteó a ver a Hanna, curiosa por saber también que respondería. Hanna, algo confundida, miró a todos lados y luego volteó para ver a Adam y darle la respuesta que todo el mundo estaba esperando. “Me parece adorable de tu parte hacer todo esto por mí. Sí, sí quiero ir a la fiesta de promoción contigo” A esto todo el mundo respondió con aplausos y silbidos, Adam se acercó a Hanna para abrazarla, agradecerle y asegurarle que se divertiría mucho con él en aquella fiesta. Mientras tanto, Rose estaba estática mirando todo desde su asiento. “¡Wow! Realmente no esperaba eso” Dijo Hanna mientras volvía a sentarse.

“¿Así que iras a la fiesta de promoción con Adam? Creí que las cosas con él no habían ido bien” Rose se notaba levemente incomoda.

“No hubo mucha química entre nosotros, pero es un buen chico, es agradable. Quizá pueda darle una segunda oportunidad”

Y antes de que Rose pudiera contestar algo la profesora entro e inmediatamente comenzó la clase. La hora pasó y el timbre del descanso tocó haciendo que los alumnos recogieran sus cosas para salir del salón. Hanna y Rose salieron juntas en dirección a la cafetería. En el camino comenzaron a hablar hasta que el tema de la fiesta de promoción volvió a salir a flote.

“¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien te ha pedido prom?”

“De hecho, no. Igualmente no tengo pensado ir” Rose simplemente estaba siendo sincera. A diferencia de otras personas, ella no sentía gran emoción por esa fiesta. Le entusiasmaba el hecho de graduarse y ciertamente quería celebrarlo, pero no de esa manera. Ella estaba segura que se trataría de otra fiesta común y corriente. Aunque quizá sea una buena excusa para crear un look de maquillaje completamente diferente e innovador para ella, eso sí le emocionaba. Ya podía pensar en la combinación de colores que podría usar y ni siquiera tenía pensado en cómo sería su vestido.

“¿¡Cómo que no vas a ir!?” Gritó Hanna haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas. A veces Hanna podía ser un poco dramática. “¡Tienes que ir! Fin de la conversación”

“Nadie me ha invitado, aún no tengo vestido ni zapatos, no me gustan las fiestas ni la música que ponen en ellas. Creo que es mejor que no asista” Hanna paró para voltearse a mirar a su amiga.

“Rose, déjame que te explique algo. Esto no se trata de cualquier otra fiesta, esta es tu fiesta de promoción, la noche más importante de tu adolescencia y aquella que recordaras toda tu vida. Tienes que ir y disfrutarla al máximo. Bailar toda la noche mientras celebras el término de una etapa”

“¡Wow! Te tomas bastante en serio eso de la fiesta de promoción ¿No?”

“¡Es importante!” Puede que Hanna esté siendo un poco exagerada y eso lo tenía claro.

“Entonces… Vas a venir ¿No es así?” Preguntó Hanna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Supongo”

“¡Genial! Te prometo que la pasaras bien. Además, yo estaré ahí también, contigo.” Y aunque Hanna tenía razón, Rose no sabía porque la idea seguía sin agradarle. La verdad era que había cedido simplemente porque sabía que Hanna no pararía hasta convencerla y quería ahorrarse sus discursos inspiradores. Quizás podría llegar a ser divertido, quizás solo necesitaba dejarse llevar para poder disfrutarlo. Y tampoco es que fuera a ir sola, Hanna estaría ahí. Ella y su cita, Adam, el capitán del equipo de futbol. Rose se arrepentiría luego, de eso estaba segura.

Los días pasaron y el viernes llego, sin mayores expectativas Rose acudió a la escuela sin esperarse que Gustav, un chico del club de teatro que asistía a su clase, le pidiera que vaya a la fiesta de promoción con él. Sin mayor espectáculo ni nada parecido, cuando Rose y Hanna se encontraban camino a clase él se acercó y se lo preguntó. Hanna miraba todo emocionada mientras Rose balbuceaba sin saber que responder. Hanna le codeó a manera de animarla a que aceptara. Rose no iba a ser una mala persona y rechazarlo porque no tenía razones para hacerlo. El chico parecía ser bastante tímido por lo que supo que había tenido que reunir valor para ir a preguntarle. Era bajito, casi tanto como Rose, y delgado, de cabello castaño y ondulado y con unos ojos café que transmitían ternura. Finalmente aceptó y pudo ver como los hombros de aquel chico se relajaban y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. “Nos… vemos ahí… digo… te recojo… ¿No? Si… emm… tal vez deberías… pasarme tu número… así quedamos a qué hora te paso a recoger. ¿Te parece bien?” Rose le dio su número y luego ambos caminaron en direcciones diferentes.

“Es adorable, viste como estaba todo nervioso ¡Y además es lindo! No podías decirle que no a esos ojos”

“Supongo que no”

“Ahora no tienes opción, tienes que ir a la fiesta de promoción. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver vestidos hoy?” Preguntó Hanna quien parecía ser la más emocionada ante la idea.

“Si, podríamos hacer eso” Dijo Rose sin mucha emoción aún.

Hanna se preguntaba cuál era la razón para que Rose se encontrara tan decaída y a que se debía su falta de entusiasmo por la fiesta de promoción. Pensó que salir a ver vestidos juntas ayudaría a que su estado de ánimo mejorara, pero no sucedió. Realmente quería encararla y preguntarle qué era lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo, pero no sentía que tuviera el derecho de reclamarle algo cuando ella fue la primera que le ocultaba como se sentía. Le había mentido acerca del mensaje borrado, ella nunca le había mentido a su mejor amiga, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y peor aún, no había hablado con Rose sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, aunque parecía estar ocultándolo mejor de lo que Rose lo hacía. Así fue como pasaron toda la tarde viendo vestidos de distintos modelos, colores y tallas, pero ninguna parecía estar disfrutándolo, toda la salida estuvo cargada de un ambiente de tensión y Hanna no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Al llegar la noche ambas amigas decidieron que era muy tarde para ir a casa de Hanna y que al comenzar aquel lunes la semana de exámenes finales sería mejor no hacer una pijamada ese día. Tras despedirse cada una tomó dirección a su casa. Esa noche Hanna decidió armarse de valentía y enviar un mensaje que esperaba mejorara la situación.

“Te noté un poco incomoda hoy ¿Todo está bien? No me gustaría pensar que estas molesta conmigo y si es así espero que me puedas explicar la razón para poder disculparme por haber hecho algo que te incomodó”

Hanna esperó horas por una respuesta hasta que el reloj dio las 3am y cayó dormida sin recibir el mensaje que esperaba. Lo que más le sorprendió fue levantarse aquella mañana y ver que aún no había reacción alguna de parte de Rose. Ella no había ni leído el mensaje por lo que Hanna decidió enviar otro mensaje más.

“¿Estas despierta? Espero que puedas ver mi mensaje ahora ¿Llegaste tarde anoche a casa? Espero que hayas llegado bien. No sé si estas molesta conmigo y la incertidumbre me asusta, por favor contesta lo antes que puedas”

¿Acaso eso sonaba desesperado? Y es posible que Hanna este ligeramente desesperada a este punto, normalmente tenían la mejor relación y nunca habían momentos incómodos entre ellas, pero hoy era diferente y eso la asustaba. Tras dejar pasar un par de horas Hanna recibió un mensaje que la hizo saltar de su cama para revisar su celular

“Acabo de despertar. Si, llegue tarde a casa, pero llegue bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Sobre lo que pasó ayer... no, no estoy molesta contigo. Lo único que pasó fue que me estaba sintiendo mal porque fue el primer día de mi periodo. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas ¿No? Todo está bien. Más bien, ahora que empieza la semana de exámenes espero que te vaya muy bien y mantengas tu puesto. ¡No puedo esperar a que termine todo para finalmente graduarnos!”

A Hanna no le convencía aquella respuesta sin embargo no comentó nada más ya que no encontraba apropiado este momento para comenzar una discusión. La semana de exámenes comenzaba y lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con su mejor amiga. Hanna tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella y algunas confesiones por hacer, pero eso podía esperar hasta después de su fiesta de promoción. Tampoco quería discutir este tema por mensaje de texto. Este no era el momento y mucho menos la manera.


End file.
